


I've Been Yearnin'

by elimymoons



Series: A Very Stony Kinkmas 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: Steve and Tony spend an evening together, filling Tony up.





	I've Been Yearnin'

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to do kinktober this year, but I didn't have the time because I was busy writing my big bang fic SO I DECIDED TO REPURPOSE KINKTOBER TO MY NEEDS >:)c This fill is for Day 1 of a very stony kinkmas, "Inflation"

"Look at you, huh?" Steve murmured, thumbs sliding slickly down the curve of Tony's backside, ass spread wide around the fat, heaving spear of Steve's dick. Steve rolled his hips, the motion made smooth through the mess of lube and come; it foamed up around Steve's cock, dripping and sloshing from Tony's soft, sloppy rim, and when Steve leaned forward to whisper in his ear, Tony shuddered, hard. "You were so tight at first, but you're pretty loose now, huh sweetheart?" Steve murmured.

"H-honey," Tony moaned, felt goosebumps prickle down his arms and spine. When he tried to clench down around Steve, he heard a squelch, loud and embarrassingly sexual in the heat damp of the room around them, and Steve laughed, fucked his hips faster through the slippery slick between them.

"Have you been keeping track like I asked?" Steve asked, nosing the edge of Tony's beard. "Do you need a break or anything? Water?"

Tony shivered. No, he didn't want a break, he- he wanted to keep going, he wanted to keep bringing Steve off, wanted to feel the evidence of Steve's pleasure swirling and rolling inside of him. "S' seven now," he slurred, lifted his hips back to meet Steve's. He felt so thick, and full, and _good_ , like he was swimming through sweet cotton candy, warm with the thick, pulsing heat of Steve between his thighs. He never wanted Steve to leave. "Feels so _good_ ," Tony moaned, rolling his head against the sheets. "Please honey- _please_ -"

"Hey, hey, I've got you," Steve soothed; he rubbed a hand down Tony's flank, let his fingertips play gently along the ridges of his spine. "Don't you worry, Shellhead, I'm gonna fill you up - just like I promised."

Tony's breath left him all in a rush, and he sobbed, pressing his face further into the bed so he could buck back against Steve again. "Thank you, baby- thank you-"

"No need to thank me," Steve teased; he patted the side of Tony's ass, gently but firmly, rolling his hips idly, like he was gearing them both up for another round. "Just givin' my fella what he needs, right? How could I do anything less?" Steve hummed, grabbed at both of Tony's thighs and spread them so he could (presumably) stare at his dick again, the slow, sensual slide of it between Tony's cheeks, the cling of Tony's rim against his shaft. "Hmm, fella? That's what a boyfriend does, right?" Steve asked idly; Tony could feel his thrusts speeding up. "You feel so good, Tony - oh, you're being so good for me. Am I giving you what you need, honey? Everything you were wanting?"

"Y-yes," Tony gasped, clawed his fingers into the sheets. "Oh, y-yes, pumpkin, honey- you are, I-"

"M' gonna have you again," Steve murmured, fingertips wrapping tight around Tony's hips. "Gonna fill you up again - full a' me."

" _Yes_ ," Tony moaned. That's what he wanted - Steve filling him up, wrecking him with it. He felt- so hot inside, his soft, sloppy rim stretched wide around the girth of Steve, his hot, massive length. God, he couldn't even clench down on him anymore, could barely even shudder around Steve as he fucked in and out of him, the hot, foaming come spilling out around them, dripping down past his perineum and his sack. Tony moaned, felt his spit dripping from his lips, had to suck it back up between his teeth. It was- it was silly he knew, but he selfishly wanted to keep all that come inside him, didn't want to waste a drop of it (even though he _knew_ Steve had more to give him, Tony thought with a shudder).

"Yeah, big guy?" Steve grinned, brushed a hand through Tony's hair. "You like the sound of that? You want me to just keep..." Steve reached out, slid his hand down Tony's front, over his stomach, "...filling you up. Keeping you full a' me." Tony shuddered under the touch of him, how Steve's palm felt, warm and slightly sweaty. His stomach felt- softer, than normal, distended, like he really was full of Steve, like Steve was changing his shape from the inside, like Steve could change him irreparably, just from being there.

Tony moaned, shuddered again down to his toes, felt his asshole spasm weakly around Steve. More come leaked out of him, and Tony whimpered into his fists. " _No_ ," he groaned weakly, clenched his ass even as he felt more of it slipping out of him. "Don't let it out-" he gasped, his face heating inexplicably as he fought to keep it all inside of him.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry," Steve soothed, dragged his fingers through the foaming mess of come on his dick, around Tony's hole. "Don't you worry one bit, I am going to make you so full-" Steve massaged the base of his cock, where he was splitting Tony in two, around the soft, sensitive rim of him.

"I don't-" Tony gasped, shook his head, "I want to keep it all inside-"

Steve's chest rumbled in an almost-purr. "My sweet, good boy - you'll have so much of my come in you, you won't know what to do with yourself." When Tony keened below him, shuddered around his cock again, Steve beamed down at Tony, pressed his lips to Tony's spine. "Hold tight, now, sweetheart, I'm gonna really give it to you, alright?" Tony nodded against the bedspread, and Steve kissed him again, letting his lips linger along the vertebrae. Steve's hips began to move again, slow at first, then speeding up, fucking in and out of Tony like he had front-row seats to every kink show inside Tony's brain - he knew how to move Tony, how to fuck him, how to ignore Tony's cock like it didn't even matter. Tony hardly ever came from anal stimulation anyway, and he wanted so _badly_ to hold off for Steve, to be good for Steve until he'd filled Tony to the brim, full and sloshing with his come-

Tony moaned, felt Steve's cock rocket against his prostate, reawakening sensitized nerves that Tony'd been ignoring so long. "Shh, shh, sorry, I know," Steve whispered, skating a hand across Tony's stomach, "I've been trying to avoid it, I didn't mean t'make it harder on ya."

"S'ok," Tony slurred, twisting his head to the side so he could nuzzle Steve's big, warm shoulder. Tony shivered, felt his hips buck back into Steve, the hot, heavy sloshing of come well up into his belly. "M' okay," he repeated, finally letting his own hands reach up and- touch himself, his abdomen, the slight distention of it from the copious amounts of come he was stuffed and leaking with.

"Good boy," Steve praised, hushed, and Tony moaned aloud, let himself sort of rock, gently, into Steve's thrusts, tried to clench down again around Steve as much as he could with his soft, gaping asshole so he could make it a little tighter, a little better for Steve. Steve's thrusts stuttered and he groaned out loud, fingers pressing bright throbbing bruises to his hip bones. "Tony- hell," Steve laughed, sliding his dick through the hot mess of come and lube, and he buried his face between Tony's shoulder blades, latched his teeth on tight. "I'm c-close, honey, I'm gonna come-"

"C'mon, tiger, give it to me honey," Tony urged, bowing his back as if he could cement himself even closer to Steve, tie them together tighter than flesh. "Oh-" he gasped, bit down on his lip, tried to suck all the wayward saliva back into his mouth. "Oh, _Steve_ -" It felt so intimate, the weight of Steve's pleasure heavy inside of him, spilling out of him and frothing over his groin and thighs, and if Tony kept it in long enough, it'd become a part of him. Maybe Tony would- would gain weight, look like he was pregnant with it, the way his stomach was ballooned outward.

Steve came, felt the heat of it splashing up against his insides, his mouth sucking hot purple bruises to the base of his neck. "Y'gotta soften up, sweetheart," Steve rasped, tongue dragging down the prickling, sensitive skin. "You need to relax your stomach muscles a little so we can fit some more into that tight little body of yours, hmm?" His fingers slid up, rubbing slow, small circles over the round of his belly, the underside of his softened abdomen. 

Tony gasped, shuddered under the weight of it, the way Steve was still lazily rolling his hips in and out of Tony's ass. Steve smiled, massaged along the outside of Tony's thighs, spread them wide enough that Tony could feel the stretch in his hips, felt the way his stomach released its tension all at once. Steve hummed, sliding his hands up and around so he could cup his big hands on either side of Tony's stomach. Tony moaned again. "That's a boy," Steve whispered, rubbed at his round, protruding belly. "I knew you could do it, look at you - all perfect n' full'a me."

"Oh- _ah_ ," Tony moaned, clutching tightly at Steve's forearms. "Mm, honey, m'so full. T-thank you," he slurred. " _Thank you_."

"Mmm," Steve agreed, nosing the curls at the nape of Tony's neck. "My pleasure, Shellhead." Tony felt Steve's hips start to move again, the steady, back and forth rocking. Had Steve gone soft, even once? "Mm, I haven't," Steve murmured, and Tony flushed to realize he'd asked the question out loud. "How could I when I've got such a gorgeous guy in my arms?" Steve sat up, pulling Tony up with him so Tony was kneeling in front of Steve, the rolling swell of his belly out on display. Tony could hear Steve's cock, the squelching, sucking back and forth of it in and out of his hole, could feel the heat of it well up in his ass, practically up in his chest. And Tony, he- he knew that was impossible, Steve's dick wasn't _that_ big, but he sure felt like it, filled practically to bursting, like if he opened his mouth, all the come and lube would come spilling out of him.

"My gorgeous guy," Steve was still murmuring, his hips rolling and out of Tony at a steady pace. His hands were cradling Tony's stomach now, the outward bulge of it made obscene by the framing of Steve's thumbs and fingertips on either side of him. "You're so full of me," he sighed, blissed, fingers caressing Tony's hips, the usually sharp vee of his pelvis made soft from the evidence of Steve's love for him, Steve's pleasure. Steve groaned, pressed his lips to the crook of Tony's shoulder. "Thank you so much for this, honey," he murmured. "I-I don't know how to tell you how beautiful you are. My beautiful boy, you're so good for me, Tony - thank you."

"Stop," Tony mumbled, the heat crawling up his neck, the humiliating rush of pleasure he felt at just being called 'good' by Steve. Surely he wasn't that easy, was he? Except, here he was, his cock stiff and red and drooling, a burst of precome dripping fresh from his slit with just a few words from Steve. Could he - could he _be_ more embarrassing? Was he so hungry- so slutty for Steve's praise that just a simple 'good boy' had him rocketing up to the edge of orgasm?

"Whatever you're thinking," Steve whispered in his ear, "Stop." He pressed his hand to Tony's stomach again, rocked the heel of his hand against him just so, so that Tony was gasping, sobbing into Steve's hold. "That's my good boy," Steve praised, sweetly, genuinely, even as Tony felt the shock of it in his cock and down to his toes. "You're absolutely perfect - just look at you, huh?" Tony moaned, spit slipping from his lips and down into his chin and beard, shook his head furiously. "Oh, no, Tony, you are sweetheart, you absolutely are - my sweet, good, beautiful boy," Steve whispered, the sound of it so awestruck it had tears pricking at his eyes. "You're pretty sweet right now, aren't you baby? Yeah? How would you like it if I dragged that big mirror from the closet out here, hmm? 'Propped it up so you could see how big you are, how much of me I've put into you."

Tony gasped, jolting hard all over, his fingers clenching tight over Steve's forearms, and Steve chuckled, rubbed the tip of his nose to Tony's neck. " _Honey_ ," Tony moaned, shaking.

"Get ready, Shellhead," Steve murmured hotly. "I'm gonna take you."

Steve fucked him hard that time, fast enough that Tony was jolted forward onto the bed with each thrust, that Tony could barely think to remember his own name, let alone clench up and make it harder on himself. When he came, Tony was still soft underneath him, his belly lax as Steve pumped him full of more of his come. "How many's'that?" Steve asked, biting gently at the shell of Tony's ear.

"Mm, nine?" Tony asked sleepily, his lashes fluttering as he gazed adoringly up at Steve. "Ten? Did you come twice that last time?"

Steve hummed, grinned down at him. "I don't know, Shellhead," he murmured, massaging his palm lazily against Tony's full, bloated belly. "How many did it feel like?"

Tony smacked him half-heartedly across the chest. "You- you _know_ that I am not coherent enough to tell from- from _that_ ," he replied, flushing cherry red again.

Steve's smiled widened, and he leaned down to press one, two, three soft open kisses to Tony's mouth. "Feelin' full, fella?" he teased, drawing slow circles across Tony's stomach.

Tony's breath hitched and he clenched his hole, tried to keep anymore of the come from dribbling out. "Y-yeah," he whispered shakily. "Really f-full."

Steve hummed. "Good," he purred, sliding a finger down to play at the loose hole of his ass, even as Tony tried to tighten it around him. "Mmm, someone needs a plug, I think," Steve murmured, reaching off the bed and into the top drawer, where they kept most of their toys. "Gotta keep all that come in you while I get you off, I think."

"O-oh, honey, you don't have to," Tony breathed out in a rush, the lax ring of muscle spasming around Steve's finger. Tony bit his lip, blinked furiously up at the ceiling as the tip of the plug pressed against him, cool and slick with lube. "I-I mean it, I'm fine you don't have to-"

"What? Don't have to make my guy feel good?" Steve asked, angling the plug in purposefully towards Tony's prostate; Tony choked on his spit then, bowed his back sharply as he moaned, tossing his head in the sheets. "Don't have to thank you for showin' me such a good time?" Steve continued. The widest part of the plug slipped past Tony's hot, leaking asshole, all the way in to the base, and Steve pressed his hand to it, rocking the tip against Tony's prostate in the most intimate, almost-too-much massage that had Tony sobbing in his throat, kicking his feet back against the bed. "Yeah, I bet it's sensitive, isn't it?" Steve sympathised, rolling his palm in slow, deep circles around the base of the plug. Tony cried out, clung to the sheets as the fingers of Steve's other hand came up to play at the head of his cock, purple and swollen and slick with precome . "I really used you tonight," Steve whispered, lips curling into a small as Tony shuddered and whimpered underneath him. "Yeah, I did, didn't I, Shellhead? Used you all up, stuffed you full a' me." Steve's thumb swiped across the head of Tony's dick, spreading the slick there, knuckling in against Tony's perineum with his other hand.

"F-for you," Tony stuttered, keening, throwing his head back against the sheets. "All for you, h-honey."

Steve beamed. "All for me, yeah," he murmured, bending forward to slip his tongue in Tony's mouth. Tony moaned, surging forward to suck on Steve's tongue, and Steve hummed, driving it in deep, like he could fuck Tony's mouth the way he'd done his ass. "Gosh, I'm lucky," he hummed as he wrapped the rest of his hand around Tony, started to jack his cock nice and slow. Tony knew his cock didn't always play nice, especially when he kept himself from tipping over the edge for any extended period of time, but Steve also knew how to get his body to work with them, knew just how to finger Tony, or keep the pleasure steady and work him up slowly so his body could reach that peak.

"I'm the lucky one," Tony murmured, shutting his eyes against the tight well of emotion rising up inside him. When Steve leaned over to kiss him again, Tony moaned, let Steve lick into his mouth, take what he wanted from Tony. He could feel his orgasm building, the tight, steady pressure building in his cock and his balls, how the pressure in his stomach seemed to… enhance everything, from the rolling fullness in his belly to the heat in his ass, his cock. Tony whined, shouted, felt tears prick at his eyes. "Steve, I-" Tony gasped, clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. " _Steve_ -"

"Yeah, I've got you, Tony," Steve said, played his fingers around the head. He leaned forward, mouth falling open so his tongue could dart out to lap at the precome there.

"Oh _god_ ," Tony cried, his chest heaving as Steve's hot, wet mouth swallowed up and down the length of him, wet and messy and drooling down his groin and his balls. "Oh god, _Steve_ -" Steve sucked at the tip of Tony's cock, at the fat, swollen head, swirled his tongue into the slit and under the crown. Steve moaned, sucked harder at him, and tightened his grip on Tony's shaft. Oh god, it hurt, almost, the intense pleasure burning through him, the hot, heavy sting of stimulation over his cock, rumbling in his belly and rising up behind his balls. "Oh, Steve, jesus, I'm gonna come-"

Steve rubbed in hard against his perineum, sped his hand up, and when Tony's orgasm finally hit it seemed to punch through him, stars flashing behind his eyelids, his heart beating out of control in his chest. He might have passed out for a second. When he came to, Steve was holding him in his arms, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Tony's backside, murmuring sweet endearments in his ear. Tony blinked, slowly, felt the sluggishness in his limbs as he tried to turn further into Steve's hold.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Steve murmured, brushing a lock of hair from his face. "That looked intense." 

Tony hummed softly, nodded and burrowed his face in Steve's shoulder. "M' so deep," he mumbled. "Can feel't."

"Yeah, you look so sweet," Steve replied dreamily. "You did so great, tonight, sweetheart. I wanna thank you again." Tony squirmed, tried to wriggle out of Steve's hold, but Steve held firm, kept toying with the curls at the nap of Tony's neck. "No, you really did, Tony, you were so good. You took me so well, kept all of that come stuffed inside you for so long." A finger reached down to toy at the plug and Tony jerked, batting gently at Steve's chest. "Sorry, couldn't resist," Steve said unrepentantly, booping Tony on the tip of his nose. Tony grumbled, and Steve made a soft noise, gentling his movements so he could brush his fingers over the plug without Tony tightening up beneath him. "I'm gonna carry you to the tub now. You gonna be alright to keep the plug in for a little longer?"

Tony hummed, blinked his eyes dopily up at Steve. "Yeah," he said, his lips pulling into a wide, beaming grin. "I can do that. For you."

"Good boy," Steve praised, rubbed a proprietary hand down his flank. When he lifted Tony, like a blushing bride in his arms, it looked effortless, his powerful arms, his thick, strong, masculine legs. Tony drifted, and by the time he came to again they were already in the bath, the hot water lapping at the curls of his hair. "I'm gonna take the plug out now, alright?" Steve said, and Tony mumbled something in confirmation, rolling on his bloated stomach so he could peer sleepily up at Steve.

"Hi," Tony murmured, nuzzling the side of his face to Steve's pec.

Steve beamed. "Hey yourself," he replied, reaching down into the water behind them. "Deep breath," Steve instructed, and Tony sucked in and held it, tried to keep his body from clamping up and keeping the plug inside when Steve began to tug at it. His body was still loose enough, thankfully, so Steve was able to pull it out in one go, managed to keep it from aggravating his swollen prostate too much. Tony moaned, shuddered as he felt the plug slip free, his hole twitching against the gaping emptiness inside. Two of Steve's fingers immediately slipped in to soothe that empty feeling, rubbing and massaging at the soft, swollen inner tissues. Tony could tell without even looking how hot it got Steve, the satisfaction radiating off the man at the come and lube slipping out around his fingers.

"Let me get you off again," Tony whispered, sliding his hands through the water so he could touch Steve, his already hot and throbbing length bobbing up between them.

"Mm, I don't need it," Steve said, petting a hand through Tony's hair. "M' fine with just sittin' here with you."

"But-" Tony started, frowned when Steve pressed a finger to Tony's lips.

"No buts," Steve said, grabbing at Tony's hands so he could move them to his waist. "We had a nice time, and now I wanna have a nice, hot bath with my fella, alright?" Tony grumbled, and Steve snorted, rearranging the two of them so they were side by side, snuggled up in the tub. "There," he sighed. "That's more like it." Tony huffed, but let Steve manhandle them, wrapped his arms tight around Steve so they could tangle their legs together.

"Love you," Tony murmured.

"I love you, Tony," Steve whispered, kissed him, and let himself sink into the tub.


End file.
